


Re-write

by slowcookedvig



Category: Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M, fic as meta, gratuitous snuggling, married!klaine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-03
Updated: 2020-05-03
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:35:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23986171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slowcookedvig/pseuds/slowcookedvig
Summary: Blaine has to write a paper for his History of Film class. Kurt just wants to watch old movies with him.Also, this is my indirect, spoiler-free commentary on the show Hollywood (Netflix).
Relationships: Blaine Anderson/Kurt Hummel
Comments: 10
Kudos: 30





	Re-write

**Author's Note:**

> This is the version of Kurt and Blaine from Nonsensical Time Reference, but I'm not making that a series, because you don't need to be into time travel fics in order to read this.

"Don't write your paper," Kurt says.

Blaine looks up from where his head has been leaning back on Kurt's shoulder. "Ever since you finished at NYADA, you've become such a bad influence."

Kurt kisses his head. "You don't usually mind."

"It's my final paper," Blaine replies. "And my next-to-last semester."

"Which means you could take the class again, right?" Kurt trails his fingers along the side of Blaine's neck. "I like this class. I don't want it to end." He kisses Blaine's ear.

"It _is_ nice to have homework that involves snuggling on the couch," Blaine admits.

"And watching good movies," Kurt says. "Old movies. Black and white movies."

"Take your own class on the History of Film," Blaine grumbles. "Oh, right. You've _graduated_. Which I want to do, too."

"Ok. Fine," Kurt relents. "But I want to dress up like that and go out sometime. Act out one of the old movie scenes. I bet the Spotlight Diner would let us do it."

Blaine chuckles. "I thought you hated cosplay. You never want to come to Comic-Con with me."

"I hate the idea of wearing underwear on top of spandex," Kurt replies. "A tux with a scarf? I'm all in. Especially if you dress up, too."

"You can dress up for graduation," Blaine says. "Or for a graduation party. But right now, I need to finish my paper."

"Ok. Fine." Kurt relents, but not without one more kiss on Blaine's ear. "You're awfully agitated about a paper that isn't due for another four days. What's up?"

"It's just the topic," Blaine says. "I read that Scotty Bowers book and went down a rabbit-hole thinking about all the actors who were closeted back then. Stars like Rock Hudson, who wasn't _just_ closeted but died of AIDS, and was outed basically on his deathbed." He closes his eyes. "I just hate that it was ever like that."

"And that 25 years later you could still get beat up for liking guys," Kurt says. "PTSD much?"

"It's more just... sadness," Blaine says. "Under all that glamour and sparkle, there were people who never got to be who they really were."

Kurt strokes Blaine's shoulder. "It's better now."

Blaine nods. "And I'm glad it's better. But... could you imagine what it could have been like if we could have just gone to prom together, gotten engaged, gotten married... without it having to be some kind of ground-breaking political statement? If things had been fixed in the 80s, or the 60s, or the 40s?"

Kurt shrugs. "I mean, sure. Yeah. Of course."

"So I have to write this paper, be all detached and analytical... but what I really want is a time machine. To go back and fix it." Blaine sighs. "Or at least... write fan fiction about it, or something."

"Why don't you?" Kurt shrugs again when Blaine turn and stares at him. "You re-write TV shows and comic books and everything else, right?"

Blaine wrinkles his face. "I guess."

"You _'guess'._ " Kurt rolls his eyes. "You totally do it. Those nights where you stay up until 3 am after something annoying happens on one of your shows..."

"Ok." Blaine gives in. "Fine. You're right."

"The Golden Age of Hollywood is practically a fandom. It's pretty much mythology anyway," Kurt continues. He raises an eyebrow back at Blaine's surprised look. "Come on. You're the one who called it cosplay."

"No. You're totally right," Blaine says. "That's actually what one of my professors said. Without mentioning cosplay or fandom or anything, because she's like 50 and wouldn't know about any of that stuff."

"So why don't you write it?" Kurt says. "You've got what, four days before the paper is due? Just bang out a story tonight, get it out of your system, and write your paper."

Blaine eyes him. "I thought you didn't want me to write the paper," he says.

"That was before I remembered that you like to act out sex scenes before you write them," Kurt whispers in Blaine's ear.

*fade to black*

**Author's Note:**

> If Hollywood were on AO3, here are a few tags that maybe it should have had:
> 
> \- Fix-it fic  
> \- Canon-divergent AU  
> \- First-time
> 
> There is at least one plot line that could have been lifted (with most of the dialogue) from fanfic.
> 
> (I fully enjoyed it, and plan to binge it a second time. Because there isn't anything wrong with a nice fix-it fic, with many different kinds of happy endings, more than Blaine would think of on his own.)
> 
> (Also, I wrote this before Darren Criss said on Twitter that there needed to be Rock/Archie fan fiction. Cause that was a bit eerie.)


End file.
